A Day in the Modern World
by Yoru95
Summary: Ren and Link spend a day in the modern world. This is a side story and not directly related to Return to Twilight. What happens when they go to an arcade and movie theatre? This is a collaboration between myself and Rindol. Ceri and Tsuki are based on us, please no flaming, or as Rindol would say, "no flamincoing". This is purely for fun and for laughs.
1. Chapter 1

***Okay, so a friend and I were talking about my story Legend of Zelda: Return to Twilight and we treat Ren and Link as actual people, not just characters. So, we decided to write a short story and bring them into the modern world. Rindol and I are writing this together. Rindol writes mature fanfiction if you are interested. You are warned.***

****We do not own Legend of Zelda or their characters or Mario Kart or any other games that may be mentioned.****

Making Plans

"Finally, I'm done." Ceri saved her document and uploaded it to a website, but did not post it.

Link stretched, stiff from having been seated in a chair for hours, "That chapter took you longer than the others."

Ceri shrugged, "This chapter was elusive. I wasn't sure how to write it."

Link moved closer to the laptop, "Which chapter is it?"

Ceri exited the document, "Chapter 11 and no, you can't see it."

"Ceri, I'm in it, please?"

Ceri shook her head, "Nope. You'll just have to wait like everybody else."

Link sighed, but did not argue. It was pointless to argue with her. Instead, he wondered aloud, "I wonder how Ren is doing."

Ceri opened a new tab and logged onto Facebook, "Let's if Tsuki's on, maybe we can visit tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile at Tsukis house, Tsuki was lying in bed, reading a manga online and on Facebook. The chime of an instant message sounded. Tsuki peeked at the message. -Another message from Ceri- Tsuki thought, she smiled –She really does have a lot of time on her hands- Tsuki read the message:

_Are you busy tomorrow? Link and I would like to visit you._

"Hmm" Tsuki sat up "Hey Ren!" she called out.

Ren, who was in the other room playing videogames, heard Tsuki call and paused his game. He was playing Mario Kart. He got up and went to Tsukis room. "Yes?" He asked as he leaned on the wall in her room.

"Do we have anything planned tomorrow?" Ren shook his head, he was hoping to get to play more videogames and perhaps get Tsuki to play volleyball with him, but otherwise there was nothing planned.

"Well," Tsuki smiled brightly "It looks like they would like to pay us a visit tomorrow."

Ren grinned at the idea. "Link and Ceri? So, they'll be coming tomorrow?"

Tsuki nodded. She stretched and yawned "We should go to bed; they'll probably arrive early tomorrow."

Ren nodded, he knew that Link was used to getting up early. He climbed to the top bunk of the bed and got under the covers. Tsuki had already fallen fast asleep. Ren spent a bit of time staring at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Link took a seat next to Ceri, "It has been a long while since we saw Ren and Tsuki."

Ceri nodded, then glared at Link, "What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

Link shrugged, "There's nothing else to do here, so I decided I would observe you write."

Ceri rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you find me so entertaining."

Even Link heard the sarcasm and so asked, "Is she on?"

Ceri nodded, "Yeah, I just asked her what she's doing tomorrow."

"And?"

Ceri stood and left the room, leaving Link alone for a few minutes. When she returned, Link was still sitting by her desk, but had turned her laptop toward him and was… "Hey, I said you'll have to wait!"

She sat back down and took the laptop from him, typing a response to her friend. Link sighed, and asked, "What was that about?"

Figuring he meant her leaving the room, she replied, "I'm not allowed to drive. I had to check with Mom to see if she would take us."

Link frowned. He was used to going where he pleased when he pleased. Of course, he checked in often with the other villagers in Ordon. He was strange for him to have to get permission to go somewhere. Curious, he asked, "What did she say?"

"As long as we're done before nine she has no problem taking us. I told Tsuki we'd be there in the early afternoon."

Link smiled, "What will we be doing there?"

Ceri logged out and began the shutdown process of her laptop, "No idea, but we'll think of something." Closing her laptop, she added, "It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

Link nodded reluctantly and left her room.

***So, this is the first chapter of this short story. The chapters will be a little short. Until next time.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoru95: So here's the next chapter. Hopefully, chapters will be fairly frequent, depending on if Rindol and I can coordinate well.**

**Rindol: I like soup and ice cream.**

**Yoru95: Yeah…Anyway, as always, we do not own Legend of Zelda. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Rindol: I like sleeping too. And hate typing too much and hiss at things I don't like…**

**Your95: I think we get it…On to the story!**

* * *

Arriving at Tsuki's

Morning came earlier than normal for Ceri. There was knocking on her bedroom door. Ceri rolled over, pulling the covers over her head, but the knocking didn't go away. She heard Link call, "The sun has already risen! Ceri!"

Ceri pulled her cell phone from her night stand, squinting at the light from it. It wasn't quite seven. Groaning, Ceri slowly got up. It was too early to be awake. Link was still knocking. She called out to him, "Enough already. I'm up!" The knocking stopped. Stretching, Ceri gathered her clothes and made her way to the shower.

While Ceri finished waking up, Link sat in the livingroom, staring at the floor. No one else was up. Quickly boring, he went to the garage where his sword was. Ceri had refused to let him have it in the house. Strapping it across his back, he practiced drawing it and fighting an invisible foe. For a while he did this, expertly swinging with practiced ease.

Soon, he heard the water turn on. Ceri must be in the shower. Sheathing his sword, he re-entered the house. Treading lightly on the wooden floors hoping to avoid the creaking, he made his way down the hall to Ceri's room. Peering inside, the bed was not yet made, but other than that, the room was clean, except for her desk which was covered in papers and colored notes. Cautiously, he made his way to the desk and pulled out the tray that was underneath. It was where she kept her laptop.

Carefully, he opened it and turned it on. He sat as he waited for it to start up. Once it was on, he scanned the folders and documents on the desktop, searching for one in particular. It took him a while, but eventually, he found a folder titled "fanfiction". He opened the document, but got no further. He heard growling behind him. Standing, he hand flew to his sword and was prepared to draw it, but stopped when he realized it was only Ceri's dog. A small dog. It started barking at him and soon after, Ceri entered the room, drying her hair with a towel. Link stiffened.

Ceri had just finished her shower and had changed when she heard her dog barking. It was normal for a dog to bark, but she had not expected to find Link in her room, with his sword no less. Closing her eyes for a moment, she asked, "Link, what are you doing?"

Link could hear from her tone, he was in trouble. Placing both his hands in front of him, palm outward, he answered, "I was curious." He gestured to her laptop behind him, "And then your dog startled me and – "

She cut him off, "And you were going to attack her with your sword?!"

He quickly shook his head, "No, of course not. It was just a reflex, a habit."

Ceri shook her head, "I told you to keep that sword of your out of the house."

"Yes, but – "

She shook her head again, "Go put it away."

There was no arguing with her. He left her room to put his sword back in the garage. Ceri watched him leave before sitting at her desk. She closed the folder and shut down her laptop. The finishing touches for the story could wait. Grabbing her brush from the desk, she began to brush out her long hair.

Some hours later, Link had showered and was dressed in dark jeans and dark green shirt and he had insisted on keeping his green hat. He and Ceri both had eaten breakfast and were getting ready to leave. Ceri grabbed her purse, ID, some money, and a simple hair clip. Her mom was already out the door. Meeting Link by the door, Ceri asked, "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Link was caught off guard by the question and his hand went to his pocket, but he answered, "No."

Ceri shook her head, "No weapons, Link. Not even a pocketknife."

"Ren has the Master Sword."

Ceri heard how dejected Link sounded, but refused to give in, "Yes, but I highly doubt Tsuki lets him run around with it inside the house."

"I apologized for that!"

"You destroyed the fan."

"I didn't think it would move."

Ceri sighed, "Of course not." Forgetting about the pocketknife Link had in his pocket, she went to the car, "Come on, let's go."

They got into the car, Ceri in the front seat and Link in the back and they were on their way to Tsuki's house.

* * *

Birds were chirping loudly; proudly reciting their knowledge of car alarms. Tsuki sat up annoyed at the sound of birds chirping and slowly opened her eyes. "Agh." She groaned as the sunlight pierced her eyesight. She covered her eyes with her hands. "I'll never understand why people like light." It was 10 am. She lazily got up and went to shower, refusing to make her bed. She glanced at Ren on the top bunk. He was still sound asleep. "Ren wake up," she whispered.

Ren stirred. "Give me another half hour please," he drowsily said.

Tsuki shrugged, boys will be boys so she went off to shower. After she showered she spotted Ren still asleep. She stared at him for a while. He sure seemed like he had no worries in life. "hmmm…" Tsuki trotted off to the fridge and opened it. "I guess since I am going to college I should practice some pranks." She got the whip cream.

Tsuki calmly walked over to Ren, with the can of whip cream in one hand and a feather in the other. She cautiously filled Rens wide open hand with whip cream. She smirked and leaned over his ear to whisper. "Ren, hey Ren hon," she whispered sweetly as she gently teased his face with the feather.

"hrm?" Ren then immediately slapped his face with his hand with a SPLAT. Tsuki stared and burst out laughing. Ren blinked wide awake now. He stared at his hand surprised. "Tsuki!?" he glanced up staring at her, still surprised. Tsuki kept laughing. His expression was priceless. All that whip cream on his face.

She handed him a towel still laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Go wash up while I wait for our guests." She had taught Ren how to use the shower.

Ren nodded "To the magical water fountain." He said as he headed into the shower. Tsuki smiled, Ren was a fun person. She ate while Ren showered, waiting for the guests to arrive.

* * *

After over half an hour of being in the car and listening to Link comment on the other cars, houses, signs, and lights, Ceri was glad when they backed into Tsuki's driveway. She got out of the car and opened the door for Link. Before heading toward the door, they watched as Ceri's mom drove away. Ceri took out her pocket watch. It was nearly noon. They were earlier than she had originally planned. She hoped Tsuki was up. With Link following behind, she walked up the driveway. A small black dog that was behind a gate started barking. Ceri rolled her eyes as Link shifted, feeling challenged. Ceri turned to her right and knocked on the screen door, once more hoping Tsuki was awake.

Tsuki opened the door. Ceri smiled at her friend, "Hey, it's been a while."

"Yo." She answered, "long time no see." She let them in.

Ceri entered and took a seat on the couch, figuring Tsuki's room would be too small for the four of them. Link was slower in entering. He asked Tsuki, "Where is Ren?"

Tsuki jerked her head in the direction of the restroom, "He is using the magical water fountain. He should be finishing up."

"Magical water fountain?" Link glanced questioningly at Ceri.

Ceri smiled, not surprised by the phrase. "I think she means Ren is in the shower."

"Then why didn't she say so?" Link was accustomed to the term "shower" and so was rather confused to hear it referred to differently.

"Ren has creative ways of naming things he isn't used to. You guys want anything to drink or snack on?"

Ren then stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing dark shorts and a dark blue shirt. "Oh, hey, it's Link!" He exclaimed, pointing at Link. He ran up to Link and stared at him.

Tsuki glanced at Ren. "Ren, what did I say about pointing and staring?"

Ren dried his hair and looked away. "Not to stare or point at strangers," he said.

Ceri stifled a laugh behind her hand. It was strange to see Tsuki acting responsible…almost like a mother. Link frowned, "I'm not a stranger." He thought a moment, "Am I?"

Ceri shook her head, "Not quite. Though it's been so long since we've visited."

"Can I point at him now?" Ren eagerly said as he raised his finger, pointing at Link.

Tsuki gave Ren "the look". Ren slowly lowered his finger and ran off to make his bed. "Anyways," Tsuki said, "Should we get going?" She put everything in her bad: her wallet, keys. "Hey, Ren, have you seen my communicator?"

"You mean the one with the birds?"

"Yeah, that one. Can you bring me it?" Ren then handed her the phone. "Were you up playing Angry Birds again?"

Ren nodded happily, "Yup. I beat my record."

"Yeah, we probably should." Ceri stood, then asked, "Is Ren sleeping in your room?"

Just as Ceri finished her question, Link asked, "What is "Angry Birds'?"

"It's a game on the communicator and yeah he is. I usually watch scary movies so having someone on the top bunk where a ghost might hide, feels comforting. Or, if a ghost decides to look through the window or come out from the closet. Ren is there ready to defend." Tsuki explained.

Link scoffed, "He doesn't even know how to use a sword."

Ceri cast a hard glance at Link, "Link, now isn't the time."

* * *

**Yoru95: This chapter was longer than we thought it would be.**

**Rindol: meow**

**Yoru95: (glances at Rindol) Hopefully, we'll have the next chapter up in a week or so.**

**Rindol: I only work when necessary...or if interested...**

**Yoru95: Yes, well...Anyway, leave a comment/review. Until next time.**

**Rindol: (rolls over and paws yarn)**


End file.
